It could be something more
by Ermingard
Summary: Fancy a swim? Alex gets herself into a spot of bother and has to ask her knight (in shinny red Quattro) to come and assist her. It could be the start of something more... (Rated T for Gene's wondering eyes and bad language...bad man!)


**Alex gets herself into a spot of bother and has to ask her knight (in shinny red Quattro) to come and assist her.**

**Seriously I am terrible at titles, so suggestions please? PM or Included in a review maybe :)**

**Disclaimer: I own the planet and everything in it, except Ashes to Ashes. *sob* willing to trade?**

* * *

"Uh, Guv?"

The familiar voice buzzed across the phone.

Great, Alex and with that tone god knows what she wants.

"What is it Lady Bolls?"

"Er, um, actually doesn't matter I'll ask Shaz to do it."

He sighed.

"No, no, wait Shaz doesn't have the keys…"

Great she was having one of her moments. "Bolly" He sighed as he said her name.

"You're what? No you can't. I'm a police officer" She was clearly talking to someone else, someone who was about to get an earful by the sound of it.

"No, I can't wait outside! It's raining can't you wait until my friend comes?"

He'd had enough "BOLLY!" He yelled down the line, hoping to shock some sense into her.

"Hey, I have got ears you know, Gene"

Shit, she used his name, it must be serious.

"What's happened Bolls?"

"Er…well"

"Spit it out, Bolly"

"I, uh went swimming"

"Swimmin" He couldn't hold back the sarcasm.

"Yes Guv, I swim at Fenchurch Pools"

"Righ' and you thought I would like to hear about yer exploits?" He couldn't resist.

"What!? No! God I knew you'd do this"

"Then get a bloody move on"

"Someone stole my clothes, can you please pick me up Gene, they're about to close"

He sighed, "I'm not yer bloomin' choufor Bolls"

"I know, it's just I haven't anyone else, hell, I listed you as my next of kin when the hospital sent some papers over."

"You did?" he was taken back, he assumed her parents were still alive and living it up somewhere, or maybe they were and they'd disinherited her. He tried to get the images out of his head of a scantily clad teenage Alex wiggling her ass in some tossers direction as she climbed out of a flash car, whilst her disapproving parents sent their butler to retrieve her before the neighbours could catch a glimpse over their picket fence.

"Gene?" he couldn't miss the desperation in her voice.

"What, uh yeah, I'll be right there"

"Thanks, could you go to my flat first and could you pick up some clothes? I'll make it up to you Gene" an image of her in a sexy bikini came to mind.

"You better, Bolls I've got a pile of work to do"

"Like you ever do paperwork"

"My point exactly"

She sighed "I'm not your flaming secretary. We'll discuss it when you get here, oh and don't grab any slutty stuff."

"Alrigh' Bolls, keep yer cozzie on." He paused "So what exactly _are_ you wearing?"

"What do you think?"

"You really shouldn't ask me that question, Bolly"

"Oh just shut it and hurry u-"

He hung up, chuckling and grabbed his coat and walked out, barking orders to Ray and Bammo as he went. Chris and Shaz had the night off, lucky bastards. Alex only had the night off today because one if the D.I's wanted to go his lads school play the other day and Alex offered to swap shifts.

-0-0 - 0-0-

10 minutes later and she was absolutely soaked, even though she'd only just stepped out of the doors about three minutes earlier, she'd convinced the receptionist to let her stay for as long as possible, but the receptionist had said she had to go to her sister's wedding and although Alex could tell she was lying guessed Gene would only be about fifteen minutes anyway.

So reluctantly she picked up an old towel from Lost 'n' Found and stood shivering outside the pools. The lack of jeerers, apart from the occasional toot of a horn, she was grateful to the rain for and that was the extent of her gratitude. Even under the ledge of the door didn't help keep her dry as the wind slanted the rain in her direction.

Every time a red car turned down the street her heart leapt but they were always the wrong shade or make.

She hadn't really thought about it at the time but calling him to pick her up when all she had on was a swimsuit and a towel that smelled of old socks probably was not going to go well for her dignity.

When the Quattro squealed around the corner she knew it was him, she pulled the sodden towel closer around her, as it had started slipping for about the eighth time and stepped out from the doorway. She climbed in the second he parked.

"Blimey Bolls!" he said as she shut the door, then he wrinkled his nose.

"Just a tic" she pulled the towel off and threw it into the doorway. She usually wouldn't do something like that but she was pissed at the receptionist and knew she would be getting some dry clothes on soon.

"Better?" She shiverd.

Gene looked up from her goose-bump spotted legs with some difficulty.

"What?" was all he could blurt out as he passed her his coat. She took it without protest, geez she must be freezing.

"I thought you'd wear something a bit more skimpy."

"Oi you!" She slapped his arm, "Where are my clothes?"

"I didn't bring 'em."

"you better be joking, because if you're not I can assure you, you are about two seconds away from never worrying about knocking up a bird ever again."

His eyes flickered to her chest as she pulled his coat around closer around her.

"In the back, Bolls."

"Right." She clambered into the back, through the gap between the front seats.

He would of told her to watch 'is car if she hadn't of been wiggling her arse in his face. A moment later she was sitting in the back, looking through the carrier bag of clothes he'd grabbed.

"Jesus Guv I said 'not slutty', not grandma of the year."

"Your wardrobe."

She huffed then looked up, expecting him to be staring at her through the mirror, but instead his gaze lingered on a cafe a few shops down or at least that is what it looked like, without seeing his face properly.

She pulled a woolly jumper and a pair of leggings over the wet costume then made her way in between the two front seats again, giving Gene another gratefully appreciated chance to stare at her bum.

"What?" she looked at him, he awkwardly met her gaze.

"Fancy some lunch?"

"Yeah, but also fancy a bath" she knew it was past five, because that's when the pool closed.

"Thought you already had a flipping huge bath, followed by a cold shower"

She held back a laugh and rolled her eyes, whilst suppressing a shiver at the same time.

"Doesn't your shift not finish until eleven, anyway." she cocked her head to one side.

He shrugged, "Told the team I was investigating possible lines of inquiry." He looked her up and down. "Are you _still_ cold Bolls? Where's m'coat yer daft mare."

He had to lean forward to reach round behind her; the result landed his face an inch away from hers.

She went slightly cross eyed, staring at his eyes. He took the rare chance to look directly into the most beautiful eyes in the world and she took the opportunity to stare into his mysterious deep grey-blue depths.

God he was even more handsome up close, even his pout, she found drew her in. Her gaze flicked down to his lips and back again.

He'd found his coat, but didn't want the moment to end, he mentally shook himself, pulling away from her, absent mindedly handing her his coat as he did. The Gene Genie doesn't think poof thoughts. I ain't the cosy roman'ic type and never will be.

"Tell you what, lets have dinner." Alex said.

"Wha' like a date?" Date? Are you some kind of high school ninny?

"That would make it the third, I believe" She pondered "Take away and movie, my place I think I saw something good advertised in the paper."

The Gene Genie's resolve broke as he imagined her snuggling up with him on the sofa. Stop it. Just stop it.

He looked at her, she was biting her lip, the tell tale sign that she nervous, nah, she couldn't be, he was just a northern flatfoot, why would she be nervous?

She continued to bite her lip as he studied her face, pouting.

"Yeah, alright Bolls, sounds good." He glanced out of the windscreen "Lets get you home."

* * *

**...Soooooo yeeeaaahh... If there's any mistakes (grammar, spelling, etc.) feel free to chuck a PM my way so I can fix it up...yeah...So did you like it? I hope so, I don't think there will be a second part, but never say never (except when you say that phrase :P )**

**Cheers for reading my chums :) Hope I didn't bore you :)**

**-E**


End file.
